


you, me and a whole lotta charmander's

by princessrosberg



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Chris is clueless, Friendship, Harry is a Pokémon nerd, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Playing Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Harry takes his Pokémon games a little too seriously, but Chris still thinks it's adorable.





	you, me and a whole lotta charmander's

Chris isn't quite sure how his Saturday night of sleeping on the sofa at Harry's apartment had turned into cuddling in his bed playing Pokémon. But hey, he isn't going to complain. 

Harry's warm and comfy and has his arm wrapped around Chris as he concentrates on whatever battle he's in. 

 

Chris doesn't really know all that much about Pokémon - he likes the games, plays them when they come out each year but that's as far as it goes. He isn't like Harry who can list of each Pokémon and their type and what moves they can learn. It's a pointless skill, but it is adorable when Harry's eyes light up in happiness every time Chris asks a question about it. 

 

He looks back to his own screen, his little character that he'd dressed himself and spent a stupid amount of in game money to look good, is just standing in a patch of grass. Chris isn't really in the mood to go battle the elite four yet, so he runs around in mindless circles until the familiar battle music kicks in. 

 

Chris frowns when he looks at the Pokémon though. 

 

“Hey Harry? Isn't charmander supposed to be orange?” He says, holding his DS up so Harry can see the screen. Harry doesn't reply, just stares at the screen for a moment before he starts to chant Chris’ name in excitement. 

 

“That's a shiny you idiot! You know how rare they are? It can take hours to find one and you just-fuck! You  _ have  _ to catch it.” Harry has a bright smile on his face and seems to be radiating excitement. Chris is a little confused at why he's so happy over it; but anything that makes him happy, makes Chris happy too. 

 

“Alright alright, I'll try.” Chris looks down at his own Pokémon - a Sylveon of course - chooses the fight option and uses moonblast. 

In hindsight, it was probably a bad decision, but it's not like Harry had helped him and said that using a move like that would be a one hit knockout. He'd tried - and unfortunately failed - at catching this shiny, but it isn't the end of the world.

 

To Harry though, it definitely is. 

 

“Chris, you just- _ fuck! _ You are an idiot!” Harry groans, smacks his hand against the sheets, and groans again. “I can't  _ believe _ you just KO’D a fucking shiny, and charmander of them all! Remind me to never let you catch them again.” 

 

Chris just giggles softly, not really understanding why it was such a big deal. It was the same Pokémon, just a different colour. 

 

“Okay, I'll make sure to give you my DS every time I see a Pokémon so you can catch it for me.” Harry smiles at that and kisses the top of Chris’ head. 

 

“We'll make a Pokémon master out of you someday babe.”


End file.
